Interspecies Exhange story forum
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: A (fake) forum for individuals who have gone through the interspecies exchange program and want to share their collective experiences with others. Humans who've traveled to monster worlds and monsters who've come here. A few of them might be breaking regulation... But that's why the bill keeps getting revised, right?


**Hey guys, Its your favorite book related tree an definitely not a dryad(He sucked toxic industrial waste from her breasts. He should be dead. But I digress.) and I'm here to give you a series of short stories in the way of seeming like an online forum in the monster musume world, of which I am a fan and am upset at only 13 episodes. If anyone knows where to read the manga online, i'd appreciate it if someone could get me in the loop. Annnnnyyyywwwhhhoooo, lets jump into this.**

* * *

Transfermeister: Hey, I'm starting this forum for people like me who've gone through the interspecies exchange program and would like to share stories of their experiences in monsters societies or monster experiences in human society. You can post here regardless of species in relative anominity. This is a safe place for sharing your experiences(whether covered by the interspecies exchange bill or not.)

I think I'll share the history of interspecies exchange first because those not directly involved seem to not know as much about it. Then I'll share my personal experiance with the program.

In 2019, the human race made a miraculous and completely accidental discovery on stable wormholes capable of being traveled through. Scientists around the world searched the universe for everything they could find and soon, habitable worlds started being found by accident and from astronomical data. 1 out of every 16000 worlds explored was habitable to some form of life. 1 out of every 160000 worlds explored found was earthlike. 1 out of every 1,600,000 worlds explored were earthlike and harbored intelligent life. Some of this life was on a similar technological level with us and some were behind, but none were ahead for some reason.

Humans discovered many intelligent societies across the universe and rushed to begin relations with these new species. By 2020, we'd found over 100 intelligent species and gave them names based on their human mythological equivilents. Lamia, Arachne, Lycaons, harpies, centaurs, dragons, mermaids, kitsune, ogres, orcs, doppelgangers,  
cyclopses, just to name a few. Humans started a coalition to try to establish an interspecies community and together, the leaders drafted up documents that would become the interspecies exchange bill. By the end of that year, transfers by wormhole were relatively common and "transfees" were individuals going between the different worlds to live there with the native race for whatever reason they intended. It's 2023, 3 years since the bill was drafted up and many of us have our experiences and our lives changed by this.

Thats the history simplified. But despite the recentness of it all, its made an unquestionable impact on all of our lives. With reviews to the bill for interspecies relationships, things just seem to be looking up.

I'll share my story now to encourage everyone else to share.

Well, last summer in 2022, I signed up to be a potential caregiver for a transfee. I live in America. I was contacted at the beginning of the year by a transfer agent named Ms. Reno.  
She informed me that I'd been selected as the primary cantidate for an oncoming transfee. I was overjoyed. I'm just a tad bit of a xenophile and I love reading and listening about foreign cultures and especially "monster" people from the other worlds. I'll go the rest in a story format because well... I majored in writing so... might aswell put that degree to some use.

"Mr... Alenson. I've read that you signed up last june to be a caregiver for an oncoming monster transfer? You can call me Ms. Reno." A feminine voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Yes, I did. Why?" I responded casually as I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Well, we found your registered personality compatible with an oncoming transfer and would like to see if you'd be interested in harboring her."

I set down the jar of grape jelly. My hands were shaking with excitement. "Really?! Ofcourse! May I ask who it is?"

"I'll give you the basics but the rest you can read in her file that will be given to you by our construction crew when they come to expand your home for her comfort and livability. She's a Lamia named Amii. She has a red tail and black hair. She likes reading, video games, and exploring. Thats all i've got off the top of my head. The crew will be over today and will be done at the end of the week. She'll arive next monday and we'll be bringing her by for her to settle in and you to finish the paperwork.  
Kapeesh?"

I was ecstatic. "Ok! I look forward to it!"

"Good. Oh, and... Goodluck. You'll need it. Once she likes you, she's a tad clingy. Just what I read from her."

A week passed and everyday guys came in to expand my studio apartment building that I took out a loan to just buy. I had a story in the works and all my publishers guaranteed that it'd make it far enough to repay that loan in 2 years of publishment while living comfortably. The Interspecies organization paid for all of the expenses for my transfee. I couldn't wait to meet her. Based on the picture in her file, she was beautiful, snake-tail and all. She had long, black hair and beautiful amber eyes with wide slit pupils. Her skin was slightly tan and she had a ggod figure if a little bit of weight, but I didn't really mind. That wasn't my intention. And uh... her breasts were average for a lamia but thats more than average for human women. She wore a sweater and a jean skirt in the picture. She also wore glasses. Her tail was about 8'9 and her torso was 4'7 so when she casually 'stood' about 5'6 or 5'7. Her tail looked smooth, and shiny. To a lot of guys, the tail might be a turn off and to people with snake phobias, which is more than I thought, she'd be terrifying.

I did some reading on lamia culture in the meantime and snake ecology. Apparently a lot of lamia culture is cold emotionally and calculated. Males make a minority of the population and are atypically smaller than the females. They're a female dominated society. When humans discovered them, they were in their renaissance by comparison.  
The leap was surprisingly easy for them due to acceptance of new ideas in their culture.

There was an exodus of lamias to earth because they wanted emotion to be a part of daily life rather than become content with supressing it. Amii was no different.

I waited for my phone to ring while I played stellaris on my computer. It was 11:45 and I'd write later. At 12:00 I'd established 3 colonies and was winning a war against weird squid people when my phone rang. I fumbled it when I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Yes, hello?"

"Its reno. I've got her and we'll be there in about 5 minutes." She hung up.

I scrambled around my house to make sure it was presentable. Her room was fine with the light acting as a heat lamp and a cooling and heating pad on the bed. The bathroom had been expanded to accomadate a large hot-tub size bath. My kitchen was organized. My room was organized. My studio looked good. When I got to my living room, I rubber banded a bag of pretzels I'd been eating and threw it onto the kitchen counter when my doorbell rang.

I took 3 deep breaths for composure and went to the door. I opened it. "Hello?" I said.

"It was a hispanic woman with a black suit and black sunglasses. "Hello. I'm Ms. Reno." She turned around and the driver of the vehicle that looked like a moving truck opened the back of the truck and she slithered out. She was beautiful. I was stunned. Her black hair fell loosely around her shoulders like a curtain of night. She adjusted her glasses and brushed off her clothes. She then slithered over to me. She seemed to blush a little bit when she saw me.

"Hello... my name is Amii Hissiin. Are you Caleb Allenson?" Her voice was light and cute. Or maybe that was my bias.

I couldn't speak immediately from my shock. Reno looked at her watch. I snapped out of it. "Y-yes." I opened my door all the way. "Feel free to come in." She hesitantly came in and layed herself on my couch. Reno came in too.

"You've memorized the interspecies conduct rules. I've nothing more to say but if you break it..." She leaned in uncomfortably close and took off her sunglasses revealing coffee brown eyes. "It'll mean prison for you or deportation for her. Got it?"

I swallowed. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'll leave you too it then." She clapped me on the shoulder and put her sunglasses back on. "I'll be back in a week to see how she settling in. Goodbye and goodluck."  
She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I turned back to Amii on the couch. She seemed to be pondering her current situation. I walked up cautiously. "Hi. Uh... Is there anything I can get you before I show you the house?"

"No... It's ok." She pushed her hair over her shoulder. When she spoke, I could see her small fangs where our canines are.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with me showing her the house and her getting settled in with the bags that'd been left out front and I'd dragged in. I'd showed her my small book collection on my hallway book shelves and my computer in my studio with my x-box in the living room. I told her that she was welcome to any snacks in the cabinet and that if she wanted anything, she just needed to ask.

We started to get to know eachother after a few days over dinner and co-op games. She was very good in just about every game I could find from platformers to first person shooters. She was just a little better than me and she enjoyed winning. I didn't let her win once. She won fair and square those 117 times out of 130. She started opening up to me. She had the most beautiful smile and we were turning into good friends.

We started going out as such. Going to get dinner with no romantic intentions and going to arcades and such. A few movies. We started getting closer and closer. She started clinging to me more and she'd blush when she did it. There was one day we decided to go to a nearby city and just look around. She drew more stares than either of us would like. People stopped to take pictures. She inched closer and closer and I wrapped my arm around her as a security thing. Some jackasses yelled at me calling me a "snakef*&%$ ". I ignored them. Then they started laughing that I was her boyfriend and I prefered scaly to sexy. Then they targeted her. And I put my foot down. 3 mid-20 year olds. Normally I'd tell them to piss off and pity them but I simply wouldn't allow them to target Amii with their insults.

I left amii for a minute and she called me back and told me to just ignore it. I ignored that. I went up to them and told them in no uncertain terms that they needed to piss off and I wouldn't tolerate them being jerks to amii. They laughed, I think they were drunk. It was about 7:30 PM. One took a swing and i went to the side and broke his nose and sent him crashing to the ground. The other pulled a knife and he tried to stab me. I started mentally sweating and then physically sweating and narrowly dodged a slash.  
I punched him in the jaw and he collapsed. The third freaked out and ran. He tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and faceplanted about 3 meters away. I called an ambulance for them and me and Amii headed home. She thanked me for standing up for her.

"Noone has ever been this nice to me my entire life. Why are you so nice?" She asked me as we sat on my couch.

"I like you. You're a kind and beautiful girl. I couldn't just let them insult you. Something just snapped."

She blushed. "You like me?"

"Yeah. I do." I blushed slightly at a mental fantasy about where this could go. It'd been about 3 months since she moved in with me. We moved in closer and I wrapped my arm around her. She wrapped her tail around my legs. We faced eachother and our lips slowly met. I closed my eyes. I'd dated before, but my relationships never really gained traction. But there I was, passionately kissing my housemate and separate species lamia friend. This couldn't blossom into courtship, we both knew that. We were already borderline with this.

We went to bed separately that night. At about 1:00 AM, she came into my room and layed down with me. I didn't object. She coiled around me. It was tight but I'd always like tight and heavy things around me for some reason. Clothes, blankets, shoes, ect. It was just comfortable. Well, this blossomed into a relationship that we hid. When it came out that we could date, we took full advantage of it. We still couldn't court, and it was beginning to bother both of us. There were some close calls on full moons. But now the interspecies courting thing is coming into question as is the marriage thing. Its been about a year for us, and I'm talking to Reno about our case. We're probably going to date some more and get married as soon as it passes.

Its a little weird imagining a future like that. We've discussed children and she always ends up blushing. Its so cute.

Well, thats all I think I'll share, I hope others will share in the future too. See you guys.

* * *

 **(This story is separated by chapters to look like forum posts, If you'd like a chapter on here, contact me with your work and we'll discuss it. Thanks for reading please review. If you like it, hit that favorite and follow for more. See you later!)**


End file.
